


From the Eiken Bathroom With Love

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Eiken
Genre: Bathroom, Challenge Response, Farting, Gen, Huge Breasts, Humiliation, Love Confessions, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirika teases a confession out of Chiharu at a seemingly inappropriate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Eiken Bathroom With Love

Another one of the Eiken Club’s feasts had come to a close. Densuke knew where most of that food was going to go. All the fat for the club’s girls went directly to their breasts, and what splendid breasts they were. They measured around 100 cm, and were soft to the touch. The amount of flesh compared to the size of their nipples was abnormal, but when their nipples were erect, especially Chiharu’s, Densuke could see them poking out, even underneath layers of fabric and a bra. He was thinking that he needed a moment to himself, to wonder how much of his feelings for Chiharu were lust and how much were love, and if he would have gotten as far as he had without Kirka pushing him all this time. When Kirika pushed somebody from behind, they were sure to notice.

“Densuke, this place needs to be cleaned by this afternoon,” said Kirika. “You should start with the bathrooms.”

As Kirika said this, she was licking on a lollipop with a tube shape, one that rounded itself off near the top. She gently licked the candy stick, letting her saliva slide down the shaft. Densuke tried to hide the bulging feeling in his pants when he saw Kirika’s tongue darting itself around the top of the lollipop, and then sliding down it in a large, slurping lick. As he left to clean the bathrooms, he overheard Kirka and Chiharu talking.

“C’mon, Chiharu, let me grab a feel,” she said, “We’re both girls, so it’s just skinship.”

“Kirika, you know I’m sensitive about this,” said Chiharu timidly. She let out a small squeal as Kirika’s hand grabbed her breast, her palm massaging the point where her nipple was. The sharp point rose to the top of Chiharu’s clothes. “They’ve... it feels like they’ve grown even bigger.”

“If it’ll make you feel better, you can grab my tits, too,” said Kirika. She lifted up her shirt to expose her bra, which just barely kept the massive mound of soft, pliable flesh in place. “I think my nipples are a little darker than yours.”

Densuke closed the door to the bathroom and let the sounds of conversation drown out. He would’ve drifted off into perverted fantasies if he had to focus on that any longer. The cleaning equipment was already set aside for him, so he picked up the mop and began scrubbing the bathroom floors until they were clean. The scent of washing liquid filled the room, giving it a clean, sterile, vaguely lemony scent. These bathrooms were meant for the girls, so it was all Densuke hoped that he could complete the task assigned to him before someone came in here. Even if they did come in here, it’s unlikely they would notice a boy with no presence like himself.

The girls’ bathroom wasn’t all that different from the boys’. The doors for the Eiken Club’s stalls were a little wider to accommodate the overdeveloped chests that had to squeeze through them, and there was a machine in the corner that dispensed cheap tampons, but other than that, it was a bathroom. There was no great mystery to it. With how much Densuke had seen, he was certain that he knew every inch of Chiharu’s body, and most of Kirika’s as well. He admired his work. The door creaked. Densuke ducked into the nearest stall and closed the door, but didn’t lock it.

Kirika walked in first. It was a rare moment when Densuke didn’t see her sucking on something. She must’ve polished off her entire supply of ringa back at the meal. The process of polishing it surely must have wowed all the girls in the room. Was she simply doing it for practice? Chiharu followed behind her. Densuke climbed onto the toilet and looked out into the pristine bathroom. From here, he couldn’t miss their breasts.

They bounced constantly as they walked around, inspecting the stalls and checking to see how good of a job he had done. What’s more, Chiharu’s nipples were erect. The sight of those large, swollen pink tips waiting to burst out of her clothes made Densuke’s heart flutter. Only, his fantasy was broken when he heard sounds coming from outside the door. He knew a large meal had been prepared, but was unaware of just how quickly these girls’ metabolism worked.

_Zpppppt. Bwwwwwp._

The first had come from Chiharu. The second from Kirika. The violet-haired girl rubbed her hand on Chiharu’s stomach. Another quick burst came out of her rear. The potent smell drifted through the bathroom, overriding the lemon scent that Densuke had worked so hard to apply. He knew that these girls had to have eaten a lot, but this was the first time he had seen them do something so intimate and smelly. Against his better judgment, he kept watching.

Chiharu was holding her legs together, but Kirika stood with hers spread far apart. She shook her butt, and when she shook her behind, her breasts jiggled, too. “My compliments to the chef,” Kirika said, spraying another fart towards the bathroom door. “I’m feeling a little bloated around the waist. How about you?”

Chiharu didn’t want to admit it, but something hard was pushing up against the ring of her anus. She placed her fingers between the straps of her panties, ready to drop her skirt and her underwear right here. Chiharu nodded and ran towards one of the bathroom stalls, opening it up and quickly taking a seat on the Western-style toilet. She plopped her fleshy ass over the watery hole, and relaxed herself as much as possible.

“I think I’ll go with this one,” said Kirika. She opened the stall beside Chiharu.

This was the one Desuke was in. He ducked behind the toilet, hiding himself underneath the white seat and curling into a ball as much as possible. He glanced up, and saw Kirka. She lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties, exposing her plump buttocks. The cheeks spread apart to reveal her dark brown asshole. She expelled another odorous fart behind the toilet. The sound was squeaky and sputtering, lasting for about five seconds before the smell completely dissolved into the stall. Densuke covered his mouth, and held back a cough.

He heard Chiharu farting from the next stall over. Rather than a single, loud fart like Kirika’s, she was releasing several smaller, quicker farts, the light smell from each one gathering up into a larger wind that could be smelled from underneath the stall. Chiharu sighed at the end of her chain of flatulence, and Kirika responded with another loud burst of hot gas that rippled the water in the toilet bowl beneath her. Kirika smirked from the rumbling of her butt. She ate like royalty, and was going to the bathroom like royalty too.

Chiharu’s farts kept sputtering out for a few more seconds, each one coming from deeper within her bowels than the last. Once the noise had calmed down from her stall, Kirika lifted her ass off the hot seat. She focused her eyes downward, and saw the shadow of Densuke hiding behind the toilet bowl. She pointed her butt in his direction, and sprayed another small fart towards his face. Lingering traces of the feast wafted their way into Densuke’s nose, nearly making his eyes water. Densuke coughed from the smell. Kirika sat back down and spoke to Chiharu through the wall.

“Hey, Chiharu,” said Kirika. “What do you think of Densuke, anyway?”

“I... er...” Chiharu blushed bright red. She felt her butthole clench up. A small gas leak hissed out of her rear, followed by something solid pushing against her pink, wrinkled anus. Chiharu’s proportions required a massive appetite, and this was always the worst part of that. She grumbled to herself as she struggled to push the smooth, brown piece out of her ass, clearing up her tract for the rest of the day. “I...” she spoke in between her pushing, “He’s a bit of a good-for-nothing, but... he’s the first boy who’s ever touched my breasts. The warm feeling of his hand against my nipples is a feeling I never want to forget.”

Chiharu massaged her breast, watching her flesh contort itself between her fingers. Her hard nipples rubbed up against the fabric of her bra. Chiharu moved her hand down towards her stomach, and rubbed in a gentle, circular motion. The feeling in her ass became heavier. The first piece of waste pushed itself out of her tush, being squeezed tightly and pinched off by her plump butt cheeks. It fell into the water with a plop. Chiharu knew more was coming.

“When you have bodies like us, a massage every once in awhile feels pleasant,” said Kirika. She shook her fleshy ass across the toilet seat, and produced a deep, wet fart that filled her stall with her stench. Kirika smelled the air, and kept clenching her ass muscles tightly in preparation of the massive release she had been building up to. “Would you say that you loved him?”

“I’m not sure,” said Chiharu. She pushed harder, gripping her hands against the toilet seat, and three small clumps dropped out of her hole, each one no bigger than a ping pong ball. “I want to take it slow, and he’s really nice, but I have to work these things out. It’s puppy love, but if I take it to the next step, and reveal everything about myself to him... will he still be able to love me?”

“I think you’ve revealed a lot of yourself to him already,” said Kirika. “Once you’ve let a boy get a look at your juicy pussy, you pretty much know he’s something special. You were wet when he saw it, weren’t you?”

“That was because I’d fallen into the pool!” said Chiharu. Her slight indignation towards Kirika made her ignore the next log that had fallen out of her behind. She spread her legs apart, and released a small stream of clear urine into the water. The tinkling noise splattered against the edges of the toilet bowl. It started off small, and grew stronger until it was spraying out of Chiharu’s lower lips like a water fountain.

Chiharu panted. She reached for the toilet paper. A final blast of foul-smelling wind escaped from her backside. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, and wiped herself, gathering the last traces of solids and liquids that had begun to clump between the hairs of her pussy and anus. She spoke in a hushed tone, very quickly. “But I do think I like him. More than as a friend.”

Kirika whispered. “Densuke? You hear that? I think she does like you.”

Densuke had heard every word. He wasn’t sure if it was being surrounded by the smell of dirty women or his budding affection for Chiharu, but he had a tough time keeping the bulge in his pants down after the conversation. He wanted to sneak out of the bathroom as silently as possible. He crawled out from behind the toilet towards the next stall. He could hide out in there and wait until the girls left. Only, his sneaking plan was about to be interrupted by the forceful sounds of Kirika finishing her business.

Kirika’s ass was bigger and rounder than Chiharu’s, and the noises it made were much more potent. Just after making Chiharu confess, Kirika unleashed an explosive ringing sound from her asshole, with an odorous, sticky smell that blew away all the lemon scent Densuke had worked hard to cover the bathroom in. His ears were close to her butt, and the sounds of her fart echoing in the toilet only served to make it louder.

_BWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRPPPPPPFT._

Her thunderous fart could be heard from outside the bathroom. Kirika felt a sharp sting in her asshole, and a bit of pride, as she exhausted the pent-up supply of gas from her insides.

When Kirika finished spraying her gas into the toilet, a large, thick, clumpy brown turd started to poke its head out of her butthole. Kirika gave a single squeeze, and pushed all of her leftovers from the party into the bowl at once. It snaked around near the bottom, covering the entire circumference of the seat in a slimy brown. A small trickle of water spritzed from Kirika’s urethra, and she was done. Densuke regained his senses after both of the girls had already wiped. He walked out into the main area, feeling lightheaded and confused.

Chiharu had washed her hands, but had yet to reach the hand dryer She saw Densuke in the bathroom and, in shock, tried to push him away. Her slippery hands slid down his shirt and pulled down his pants. Chiharu slipped on one of the few wet patches on the floor, pushing her breasts down onto Densuke’s underwear. The front of his boxers were already standing erect. Kirika walked over and plopped her massive breasts down on Densuke’s face, blackening his view and filling his nostrils with the new scent of her milky cleavage.

“We’re not letting you out of here just yet,” said Kirika.

“Please don’t tell anybody you saw me doing that,” said Chiharu.

Densuke couldn’t speak. All he could do was wait until the smells had faded from the bathroom and Kirika had her fun with him. When they returned to the Eiken clubroom, all the other members had left. Yet there would be rumors going around the school of strange noises heard from the bathroom the other day.


End file.
